Secret Santa
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Hermione is all for Secret Santa till she pulls Draco's name out of the hat. Draco feels much the same way when he pulls her name out too. But McGonagall wants the Secret Santa's pair up for a project over the Yule break. Eventual M  rating.
1. Secret Santa

"Happy Christmas, you lot," McGonagall said in her extremely monotone voice, her eyes serious as she looked out over the students.

Some of them seemed to finally pay attention as if they'd been off in their own little world. The lesson had been ended early, if one could call five minutes early, and now they were just watching their professor stand at the front of the class with a hat that resembled the one thatt Santa Claus wore. Red and white, oddly ominous in the old woman's hands. Still they were all paying attention as she shook it a bit and looked them over.

"We are doing secret Santa this year," she said clearly, the class groaned and she glared at them which caused them to go silent. "It's part of your grade. You are to pick a name from the hat, you're to buy the individual a gift of your choosing. It must not be offensive or otherwise demeaning..."

McGonagall looked over to the Slytherins, who looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders noncommittally.

"No matter who you get. There will be no switching or trading the name you get. They are charmed so don't try it."

The Slytherins sneered, but said nothing. All of them, merely huddled together without really moving but seeming to band together. As if by will alone they would all choose each other's names and they wouldn't have to worry about getting something for someone unworthy of their time. Professor McGonagall didn't seem at all deterred by them, instead she started walking around the room holding out the hat. Allowing student after student to pick a name out of a hat, coming to Hermione and holding out the hat.

"Well, hurry up, Miss Granger. Others are waiting," she urged Hermione.

The brunette furrowed her brow and reached into the hat, pulling out the small piece of parchment and taking care in opening it so no one else would see the name on it. Draco Malfoy was scrawled across the parchment and the sight of the name made her face flush with embarrassment and premature annoyance. What could she possibly get Draco Malfoy that he wouldn't insult or throw away? Probably do both at the same time and in front of her face. That thought alone made Hermione huff, but she folded the piece of parchment and placed it in her book before anyone could see it.

Ron had been peering over her shoulder after scoffing at the name he had pulled out of the hat. "I've got Marietta Edgecombe. What do you get for a traitor?"

"Ronald," Hermione said sternly. "It's Christmas, you have to be nice."

"Well, then that leaves out me asking you to make her a scarf doesn't it?" Ron smirked only to almost fall out of his seat as Hermione smacked him. "Bloody hell, woman! Calm down! I was only kidding."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. The name he'd picked was still folded up in his hand as he pulled the strap of his bag a little tighter and walked out of the classroom. Hermione made her way after him followed shortly by Ron, who had crumbled up his piece of parchment and stuffed it into his pocket. The three of them entered the corridor and headed toward Gryffindor tower at a leisurely pace.

"So who'd you get, Harry?" Ron asked as he moved up next to him.

"I don't know yet, I haven't looked."

"Well, give it here."

Ron snatched the piece of parchment from Harry before he could bother to hide it and unfolded it slowly. The name scrawled across the piece of parchment was Parvati Patil and Ron groaned before giving it back to Harry.

"Of course, you would get an easy one. At least you don't hate her," Ron mumbled.

"You don't hate Marietta, you can't really blame her. Umbridge is scary," Hermione said gently and just kept walking hoping to avoid the subject of her Secret Santa coming up.

"I can blame her, she got us in real trouble," Ron said with a firm nod.

"Hermione's right, she was scared," Harry said with a shrug as he took the parchment and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Umbridge wasn't that scary."

"Ron, you were as scared of her as the rest of us," Hermione pointed out.

"It doesn't matter now, she's gone. And I still don't like Marietta. Harry gets the easy one. So who did you get, Hermione?"

"I'm not telling you, Ron."

"What? Why not?"

"It's called Secret Santa for a reason. No one is supposed to know who has who. But, of course, you can't keep your mouth shut. Looks like you and Marietta have something in common."

Harry laughed at his best mates expense before Hermione smiled over to Ron and broke away from the boys as she was going to leave them to go to the library. Her Charms essay required more references than her required book for the course had. The boys didn't push the issue by running after her, but Ron looked after her and quirked his brow before looking back to Harry.

"Who do you think she got? I bet she has me and that's why she's not saying anything."

"Sure, Ron. Not at all because you're not the best secret keeper out there."

"I'm good at keeping secrets! But it's not like this is life altering or anything!"

* * *

Draco and his gang hadn't bothered to open their parchments in class, in fact they had all waited to gather in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle taking up an entire sofa with just the two of them and Draco took up most of another as he lay across it. Pansy was sitting on the end with her head in his lap, stroking his hair gently as he looked over to Crabbe and Goyle. She was looking absolutely happy with herself because she had the Prince of Slytherin resting in her lap, making her the envy of every girl that passed them by. But he didn't seem to care all that much because his attention wasn't on Pansy but rather on waiting on Crabbe and Goyle to spill the beans on who they pulled out of the hat.

"Greengrass," grumbled Crabbe as he tossed the paper over his shoulder.

"Well, at least she won't be hard to buy for. Something sparkly, Daphne is easily distracted by things that sparkle," Pansy said snidely, stroking Draco's hair slowly as the two boys across from her snickered.

"I got you, Pansy," Goyle mumbled as he turned the piece of parchment around so she could read her name off of it.

"Just give me the galleons, Goyle. I'll buy it myself, no reason to waste what little brain power you have on that," she said with a smirk causing Draco to snicker.

"And who have you got then, Pansy?" Draco asked as he turned his gray eyes on her.

Pansy shifted as she removed the piece of parchment from her breast pocket and unfolded it slowly. It didn't take long for a look of disgust to move over her features, her eyes rolling as she held it out for Draco. The boy cocked his head back and laughed at Pansy's dismay causing her to become all the more infuriated by the name scrawled out across the parchment.

"You've got Weasle-bee. I'm sure giving him a pair of my used robes would be the highest quality gift he has ever gotten, probably worth more than his house," Draco laughed, the others joined along with him.

"And who do you have, Draco?" Pansy inquired as she slid her fingers through his hair slowly.

The blond boy sighed softly, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulling out the folded piece of parchment. He opened it and the soft snickers he'd be releasing were silenced almost immediately. Pansy looked down at her beau and just reached to snatch the parchment from his hand without his permission. She almost dropped his head out of her lap from sitting at the edge of the seat and laughing so loud.

"Granger? You got the mudblood? I thought getting Weasley was bad, but you have the mudblood," Pansy teased and laughed, but Draco hardly thought it was funny.

Even as Crabbe and Goyle laughed at their friends expense they quieted as soon as he threw them a death glare. The two boys swallowing thickly before Draco sat up and stole the piece of parchment from Pansy's hands. Crumbling it up and tossing it into the roaring fire within the hearth, finding some pleasure in watching it burn.

"What do you get a useless piece of shite anyway?" Draco said with a tone of disgust.

"I suggest you get her a personality or some good breeding," Pansy said with a snicker, Goyle laughing with her.

"No amount of proper breeding would fix that mudblood. I should get her on the wrong end of a Killing Curse for Christmas. At least then she'd be put out of her misery."

"And mine," Pansy said with another laugh.

Draco laughed at that, though his mind was boggled by what exactly to get Hermione Granger for Christmas. Something that wouldn't cost him the grade he worked his ass off for in McGonagall's class because surely that old bat wouldn't find it funny for him to give her a vial of mud. Though he could hear the others laughing he knew that it wasn't really a laughing matter because his father would not be happy to hear that he was going to have to buy a mudblood something for Christmas.

His father would hear about this and surely he would be able to get that old hag to reassign him a name. Or just give him the grade he so rightly deserved because last he checked buying mudbloods gifts was not a required skill set to be good at transfiguration.


	2. Insufferable Meets Unremarkable

The next day was not the best day for Hermione and her two best friends could tell, which was why Harry spent most of the morning trying to keep Ron from making a fool of himself. Of course, Harry was wondering what it was that was bothering Hermione so much but he didn't dare ask because she looked like she was about ready to curse the first person who crossed her. Hell, she'd even shouted at Pansy Parkinson when they bumped shoulders in the corridor after Charms class.

"I'm sure I got an E on that essay," Hermione mumbled to herself as she tossed her satchel bag onto the table in the Transfiguration class room.

Padma Patil plopped down next to her as usual, but Hermione didn't bother saying hello. Her mind was on the fact that she spent most of her time last night thinking about the name on her piece of parchment rather than the essay for Charms she was supposed to be writing. In fact, she had actually written that name on her essay not once, not twice, but three times because her mind was more on that than her work. Draco Malfoy could drive her up a wall without his knowledge and that was part of what bugged her the most.

"Something the matter, Hermione?" Padma asked in her gentle voice.

"Huh?" Hermione let out before blinking. "No, no. Why?"

"Well, you're about to rip the binding of your book."

Padma nodded toward Hermione's hands and she looked down to find herself gripping the edges of the book so tight her knuckles were white. She released the book and took a slow breath, she was going to have to let this go. It was just a gift, so what if he threw it away. He was a git and he deserved nothing so she would just get him something small and insignificant. Like a heart, he would have no use for one of those.

"Good morning, class," McGonagall said, breaking through Hermione's troubled thoughts. "We have a busy class ahead of us, so pay attention. We're going to be working on a group project…"

The class groaned in unison, but McGonagall ignored them and continued.

"Your partners have already been selected by you yesterday."

Everyone looked at each other with a quirked brow before looking back to McGonagall because the only thing they did yesterday was pick names out of a hat. At the realization some peoples faces lit up while other peoples fell in disgust, namely most of the Slytherins. But they didn't voice their dislike instead, Pansy threw her hand into the air and waited only two seconds before voicing her thoughts.

"Whose to say the person we pulled out of the hat is the one who pulled us out?" Pansy said as she glanced toward Ron across the room, but he was too busy looking toward Marietta.

"That's a good question, Miss Parkinson. I've charmed them and the biggest group I've had to do thanks to odd numbers is a group of three. The rest of you have only a partner," she said looking over her glasses to the rest of the class. "So do get up and find your partner or group."

Hermione was already red in the face, she couldn't help it because she really didn't want to have to work with Draco. The gift was bad enough, but having to do a project with him and have his prejudices possibly affect her grade was a bit too much. But there was no helping it as Anthony Goldstein moved to her side because apparently he had pulled Padma's name out of the hat. She took hold of her book and her bag before heading over to the Slytherin part of the room, knowing fully well that Draco wasn't going to move.

In fact, he was leaning back in his seat looking as if he'd smelled something bad as Hermione approached him. His seat as far away from the one next to him as it could possibly get without him sitting in the center of the stairs. It wasn't the most comfortable situation for either of them, but Hermione placed her book and bag on the top of the table before taking her seat. Not bothering to look to the area she'd just left from because she knew that Ron and Harry were looking at her.

She was wrong on one account because Ron was looking at Harry with his best puppy dog eyes because sadly he was in that single group of three. Sitting between Marietta and Pansy, looking as if he were in a den of lionesses. Harry on the other hand was being reminded by Parvati that she had let bygones be bygones when it came to the Yule Ball that year. In fact, she was glad to be working with him and not be stuck where Hermione was and that garnered Hermione an apologetic look from both Harry and Parvati.

The apologetic looks weren't helping the unease in her stomach settle, but Hermione finally looked over to Draco and caught him looking back at her. It wasn't really a fleeting kind of look, more along scathing and judgmental but she turned away from him and opened her book. Her attentions stolen away as McGonagall started to address the class once more.

"Now, this is a project that is worth nearly half your grade. It's going to require teamwork and determination…"

Draco's hand went up into the air, but McGonagall didn't seem to be paying it any mind as she went on.

"There will be no switching of partners, there will be no disrespect, and there will be no telling your parents of my antics. I've already owled them and gotten a few responses from the more unhappy parents, but seeing as how I am the Professor I will choose what is fit and not fit for my class. So I don't want to hear any complaints, not now and not during your Yule break."

A lot of the students sat upright just then, their jaws nearly hitting the floor because they had never had a project last longer than a week and Yule Break was two days away. Some of the students groaned while other students looked at their partners in distaste.

"Do you expect all of us to stay here during Yule Break? We may have plans," Pansy spoke up and was backed up by Marietta, who gave a curt nod.

"No, I do not, Miss Parkinson. I expect you to keep in touch and make sure that each of you is doing their part for the project. The grade will consist some of your own work and then the rest will be of combined work. So if you don't work well with your partner then you will not get the best grade."

Most of the students were groaning in discomfort, but Hermione was the one that was remaining painfully silent. It took all her will power not to stand up right then and demand another partner because there was no way this was going to work out. She was going to the French Alps with her parents for Christmas, they had a cottage there and it was where they were going this year. Skiing and hot chocolate, it all seemed a bit less fun now that she was going to have to deal with Draco.

If only she could read Draco's mind, she could have been privy to knowing that he wasn't looking forward to having to keep in touch with her either. Mainly because she was a mud blood and also because her father wasn't exactly going to condone it. Lucius was not a man to contend with if you were his son or his wife, Merlin only knew what he would say about this.

For the rest of the class, the students were required to take notes about the project they were supposed to be doing. Making a jigsaw puzzle that would require a lot of teamwork and the same level of magical ability. Hermione was weary on Draco's abilities because she knew she was far ahead of him and once again that uneasy feeling was back in her stomach.

By the end of class she was ready to hurl, while Draco was packing up his things in his drangonhide satchel. Hermione looked over to him and once again their eyes met for a tense moment before she took her own bag and left the desk. Making her way toward McGonagall's desk she threw a look over her shoulder to Draco before looking to her professor.

"Professor, I don't know if I can do this," she admitted gently.

"That makes two of us, Granger," Draco interrupted as he moved next to her.

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked as she looked over the papers on her desk.

"I'm going to the French Alps with my parents this Yule Break, we'll be in a very muggle part of France and I can't be sending owls in and out of there."

"That's a poor excuse, Miss Granger. Someone as intelligent as yourself can find a way around that."

"Well, how about my father won't allow me to keep in contact with a -"

"A what, Mr. Malfoy?"

"A muggleborn. You very well know that."

"Well, it's too bad for your father that he doesn't have the final say in the matter."

"But-"

"No, buts. You will figure out a way to do this together and you will do it right. Without prejudice or dislike, or it will show in your work and I'll be forced to give the both of you a grade that you won't like. Don't do it, Mr. Malfoy, and I'll be forced to fail you for my class. And I'm sure your father won't like that much either."

"Professor," Hermione almost begged.

"I've given you your options, Miss Granger. Find a way or do poorly, your choice."

McGonagall gave them a bit of a glare, which meant that was the end of the conversation and Draco turned on his heels to walk away. Hermione took a deep breath and just gathered herself up before going after him, intent on catching up with him so they could discuss the arrangements.

She hurried up the stairs after him nearly bumping into him as she turned a corner to find him just standing there. His gray eyes were trained on her, looking down at her in only the way that Draco Malfoy could look down at someone. That look that could make you feel two inches tall if you let it, but Hermione straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. Hermione took a step back just to make sure she wasn't breathing down his neck quite literally.

"Look, Draco, we're going to have to work together whether we like it or not," Hermione began.

"You act as if liking it was ever an option, Granger," he said with a roll of his gray eyes.

"Right, whatever. We need to get through this because I'm not going to get my grade down over some git that doesn't know how to behave like an adult and just suck it up."

"Why you little…" Draco seethed as he took a step closer before huffing through his nose causing his nostrils to flare. "If you're going to insult me, Granger, I don't need to stand here and pretend to care about what you have to say."

Once again, Draco turned and started to walk away from him but Hermione sighed and reached to take hold of the strap of his satchel so to pull him around. But he wasn't having it, he brought his arm around to pull his strap out of her hand and caused Hermione to stumble forward. Unable to stop herself she fell onto his back and nearly sent the both of them fumbling to the ground, but Draco was far more solidly built than he looked. So she just rammed into him and he straightened up to keep her from falling to the floor, knee-jerk reaction taking over and he caught her elbow to keep her upright.

"Watch what you're doing, Granger. You don't have to push me just because I don't do what you want, I'm not Weasle-bee or Saint Potter," Draco said snidely before releasing her elbow and stepping away from her.

"I'm sorry, _Malfoy_. But we need to talk about this. I can't stay here for the Yule Break."

"Well, I can't spend all of my time getting letters from a mud blood. My father wouldn't approve, grade or no grade."

Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything due to being called a mud blood, but she took a slow breath. "Then why don't you stay here? Your father won't know you're talking to me if you're here."

"Oh, that's convenient for you isn't it?"

"It's the only thing that works! What would you make it inconvenient for me and come along with us?"

Just then a smirk moved over Draco's features, it may not have been his first choice but to give Hermione hell over the whole Yule Break was certainly going to be more fun than giving into her will and staying here rather than going home. He would just tell his parents he was going to stay at school for the project and they would be none the wiser. That way he wouldn't have to deal with his father and get the bonus of making Hermione's life a bit harder for the break.

"No, Draco. _No._"

"Is your reluctance stronger than your repulsion to a bad grade?"

"My repulsion to _you_ is much stronger than my repulsion to a bad grade."

"Suit yourself then, you can get a bad grade and see if I give a damn."

"It's not like you'd enjoy yourself and I won't have you insulting my parents to their faces," Hermione said threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco said sarcastically.

"I don't want you there ruining our time together. Unlike you and your family, I enjoy the time with mine."

"You act as if I _want_ to be there, Granger. I've got no choice. It's either stomach you and your muggle family or deal with my father. Personally, I would rather stomach you lot."

"What would you tell your parents? You can't just lie to them!"

"Who says I couldn't? It wouldn't be the first time nor will it be the last."

"Do you have any morals?"

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same question. Here I thought one of the few ones I had left was keeping me from mingling with muggles and mud bloods, but looks like I've lost that."

"You're an insufferable twat, Draco Malfoy. And I'd rather fail than spend my Yule break with you!"

"No you wouldn't. And I'm not going to fail just because you're an idiot, Granger. Unlike you, I have a reputation to protect. So do tell your parents I'm coming along, I don't want to crash all the muggle fun," he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh? And what if I tell Pansy about this? What then?"

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

"No, you don't have it in you to fail. And if you did that then I'd be forced to let you fail out of spite. I'm a spiteful git, don't you know that?"

"It's hard to forget," she said while glaring at him.

"At least I'm memorable. Can't say the same for you. Bland and unremarkable."

"Insulting me isn't going to get you what you want, Malfoy."

"Well, fighting me on what I want isn't going to get you the grade you want, Granger."

"You're despicable."

"You say that as if it's a horrible thing," Draco laughed before pushing blond strands away from his forehead. "Look, Granger, we can do this the hard way or the easy. Get it done as quickly as possible and I'll leave you and your family to come back here. You can then spend the rest of your time with your little muggle family and it'll be like I was never there."

"Fine. But if you're cruel to my parents just once, Malfoy, I promise you I'll hex your arse off."

"Talking dirty, Granger? Didn't know you had it in you."

Draco laughed at her blushing expense before turning his back to her once more and made sure his satchel was at his side. For the first time in a long time someone other than Ron Weasley managed to get under Hermione's skin and it took all the willpower she had to keep from throwing something at his big blond head. Instead, she huffed and marched off toward the Gryffindor Tower without a glance back.


	3. On the fast track to nowhere

The snowfall was getting heavier as Christmas loomed closer, which meant the clouds above were bloated and pregnant with snow that had yet to fall. Luckily, the gloomy weather seemed to mirror Hermione's mood as she took her seat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the ride back to the platform. Everyone took the train back to the platform so to meet their parents and get to where they needed to go for Yule Break. Usually the train ride wasn't so bad, in fact Hermione often enjoyed herself but she had the sneaking suspicion that this train ride was going to be both awkward and annoying.

It was that realization that had her pulling down the blinds for the door of the compartment. Maybe if Draco didn't know she was here, he wouldn't sit with her and then she wouldn't have to listen to him the entire ride home. But before she could even fully process the thought the door slid open and Draco stepped in before shutting it behind him.

Hermione eyed him as he took the seat across from her, crossing her legs she looked out the window as the train started to move. The snow covered country side didn't offer any kind of solace for the fact that she was sitting across from Draco Malfoy. Or worse, that she was taking him on vacation with her and her parents against her will. It made her sick to her stomach to think that he may actually enjoy making her uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you could keep your mouth shut, Granger," Draco said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just insulted her.

"How about we both try it? I know how much you like to hear yourself talk, but let's do both of us a favor and not speak," Hermione retorted before huffing softly.

"You don't know how to play nice do you?"

"Nice? _Nice?_ You don't even know the definition of nice, Draco. You're privileged and full of yourself. Nice to you is just letting me speak to you."

"That is nice, you aren't often allowed to speak to me and get taken seriously."

"_Allowed_ to speak to you?" Hermione asked disbelievingly as she glared at Draco. "You're a prat."

"So you constantly remind me," Draco said in a bored tone.

"Would it kill you to not hear yourself speak for a bit? Do your parents not listen to you enough that you feel the need to fill every silent moment with the sound of your voice?"

Hermione had expected some wisecrack from him but instead she felt the moment growing thick with silence. It was the first time she'd actually said something that got Draco to shut his mouth and that might have actually been something to celebrate, but then she remembered his father was in Azkaban. Her stomach fell so when she looked at him and saw the troubled expression etched into his features she felt guilty. Bringing up his family was a low blow because thus far he hadn't bothered to mention her parents or the fact that he would be spending Yule Break with her and her family rather than his own.

There was a brief moment when their eyes met, but Draco quickly pulled his attentions away toward the window. It was no surprise that in no time that guilt that Hermione had felt moments ago had her hands wringing with one another as if she was trying to squeeze that feeling out of them. But Draco wasn't saying anything, he was merely scowling at the window and avoiding her gaze.

It could have been worse, right? Well, he could still be insulting her and then she'd be wishing he was quiet. But he hadn't really insulted her this time as much as annoyed her, not to mention that she was the one to throw the low blow this time around. Moral dilemmas, something she wondered if the son of Lucius Malfoy had ever had one. A part of her doubted it, but she had to wonder if it wasn't just her own dislike for him that made her assume that he had no redeeming qualities.

The train was speeding down the countryside at an alarmingly slow pace, or so it felt to Hermione. Her hands were a bit sore from being wrung together as she tried to ignore the tension heavy in the room. Draco, on the other hand, was still sitting pretty and just reached to push some of his blond hair away from his forehead. Hermione caught herself staring at him and nearly squeaked and jumped out of her seat when someone knocked on the door of their compartment.

"Food cart, loves!" Called the plump witch that pushed the cart.

She had half the mine to tell her to continue on, but she wasn't allowed to say anything before Draco got to his feet and slid the door open.

"I'll have a sugar quill, some jelly slugs, and a couple bottles of butterbeer," he said in that same stern voice of his, like he was giving an order rather than a request.

The portly witch merely smiled and gathered up all the snacks that Draco had asked for, one of her hands out for the ten sickles and two knuts. He didn't bat a lash at losing the money, in fact he just dropped it into her palm and took his goodies before sliding the door shut. He sat back down and placed the items next to him on the seat before taking a bottle of butterbeer and holding it out to Hermione.

"Here, take it."

"What?"

"It's not poisoned, swear. Plus it'll give you something to do with your hands, I can't stand the incessant sound of you picking at your nails," Draco said with a sneer.

Hermione took the bottle from him and pulled the cap off before taking a small sip just to appease him, but it wasn't like he was looking at her anymore. In fact, he was busying himself with sucking on the feather end of the sugar quill as he opened his own bottle of butterbeer. The silence was less tense, but it wasn't as welcomed as Hermione thought it would be. Yet, she didn't dare break the silence instead she sipped at her drink and looked out the window.

There was no thinking about it for too long because just as soon as her thoughts started to consume her she nearly jumped out of her skin as something fell into her lap. A package of jelly slugs lay unassumingly in her lap. They were her favorite and for a moment there she toyed with the idea that Draco knew this, but she then had to wonder how he could possibly know. She nearly laughed, but managed to silence herself with another drink of her butterbeer.

"Didn't your parents teach you to say thank you, Granger?"

"I-…Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You didn't have to get these for me."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Why does it matter? I'm being civil. I wager if I'm to have only you for company I may as well behave cordially."

"Okay, Draco."

"What are your parents names?"

"Why?"

"So you'll be able to skip that when we get there."

"Erm, Hugh and Elene Granger. They're dentists."

"What?"

Hermione pursed her lips together in thought before smiling to him. "They fix teeth by muggle means. Or think of them as Healers that specify in teeth and oral care."

"Why would anyone want to do something disgusting like that?"

"I don't know. Mum and dad were always big on it since I can remember. They wanted to fix my teeth the muggle way, but I couldn't stand to wait."

"Oh. S'that what you did then?"

"You noticed?"

"Hard not to."

"I thought you were trying to be civil."

"I am being civil."

Hermione glared at him for a moment, trying to read his features but he was back to chewing on the end of his sugar quill. Not sure what to think about what he said, but considering it came from the mouth of a Malfoy he was undoubtedly insulting her. Maybe doing it without even realizing he was doing it, but he was insulting her and that was not okay. But she didn't want to start another argument between them so she just let it go this time, perhaps he hadn't meant it as an insult.

There was something off about the way that she tilted her head as if she were trying to hide her eyes from his. Did she honestly think that he could read her mind? Or rather did she think that he would care enough to see what she was thinking? Draco scoffed to himself before taking another bite from the sugar quill and sucked at the piece on his tongue. He shouldn't have even bothered trying to be nice to her, it was going to give her false hope and apparently she didn't know how to be grateful for it.

Though Hermione had been the uncomfortable one most of the ride, she had no idea that Draco wasn't any more comfortable than she was. Now he was just watching her, trying to read her face as she chewed one of the jelly slugs and stared out the window at the snowy countryside. He didn't have to be a genius to see how unsettled she was, but knowing just why was another matter and he really didn't want to strike up another conversation with her. It was hard trying to keep the conversation civil when all he wanted to do was be the boy she knew. The boy with a loudmouth, sharp tongue and pureblood regime that had no heart in him to actually act human.

Maybe she was right, he wasn't human. He could never be anything more than the boy that his parents raised him to be.

The train had arrived at King's Cross Station before sunset and everyone was happily milling out onto the platform. Students and their families hugging and kissing before apparating out or moving through the wall back onto the muggle platform. It seemed that as soon as the platform had been full of people it had become barren and Hermione was left standing by herself.

Of course, this had been the plan Draco had devised to make sure that no one had seen him with Granger. So as soon as he was sure no one else was around, he finally exited the train and moved to Hermione's side with his dragonhide duffle bag at his side. He had half expected her parents to be standing there with her, but instead he found that Hermione was by herself waiting for him to come out of hiding.

"The coast is clear, you know. It has been for ten minutes," Hermione said with a sigh as she headed toward the wall that led to the muggle platform. "Come on."

"Wait…what?" Draco asked, his face flashing a look of a fear before it fell away. "We're going into the muggle world?"

"Well, in order to get where we need to go, yes. I promise they don't bite."

Hermione sighed before going over to him and taking his hand without bothering to ask for permission. The usual knee jerk reaction to pull away from her touch was overcome by the resonating fear that moved through his mind. Draco didn't want to go into the muggle world because he had always been taught that they were barbaric. But he held to the brunette's hand as he put his hand into his pocket so to hold to his wand as he was pulled toward the wall.

Gray eyes closed as he was pulled through it, hoping he would meet something solid rather than actually be forced into a world he knew very little about. As soon as he stepped through the wall it was as if a breeze pushed over him to remind him that he wasn't in the wizarding world anymore. Sheltered beyond belief, Draco had not really spent much time in the muggle world and with good reason because neither of his parents approved.

Though when he opened his eyes and found that people weren't staring at him like he was odd, he looked around. Many people were pushing carts while others were merely carrying briefcases. Children ran about the platform to find their parents and Draco was still clinging to Hermione's hand. So harshly that it was almost painful but she didn't say anything about it, instead she pulled him along through the throngs of people.

"Excuse me," Hermione repeated over and over again as she pulled Draco along.

One would think he had never seen the world with the way he looked around at the various people. The parents talking to and carrying their kids onto the trains. The conductor that welcomed people onto his train and waved as he caught Draco staring at him. It was as if he had never seen a regular dog when a spaniel in its cage barked at him with knobby tail wagging craving attention.

When he caught sight of a couple holding hands with their fingers intertwined, he instinctually linked his fingers with Hermione's. At the feel of his fingers threading with hers, she pulled her hand away feeling a bit uncomfortable as they exited the station completely. Using the excuse that she had to flag down a cab as her reason for pulling her hand from his, Draco didn't seem too disturbed by it. In fact, he just stuffed his hand into his pocket and sneered as the cab came to a stop before Hermione.

"What's this?" He demanded before he could bother to curb his tone.

"It's called a car, Draco. We get in it, it takes us where we want to go."

"I'm not getting in that metal death trap."

"Well, I suppose you could walk to my house. It's about twenty-three miles from here, have fun," Hermione said as she climbed into the back of the cab.

Draco sneered after her before looking to the cabby waiting for him to get into the car and then back to Hermione, who was no longer looking at him. A groan of defeat and discomfort left him before he slowly moved into the backseat of the cab. Closing he door behind him, he visibly flinched when the metal door shut because he was feeling like a caged animal.

He had been so distracted by his surroundings that he hadn't heard Hermione give the cabby the address of their destination. Instead, he tensed up as the car started moving before he looked over to Hermione. She was sitting pretty watching the other cars and the buildings moving passed them as they moved through the streets of London. It was annoying to see how at ease she was here, and yet his hands were curled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"How can you look so at ease in this thing?" Draco asked, making sure to keep his tone as even as possible.

"It's a muggle talent," Hermione said jokingly before laughing. "Oh, come off it, Draco. It's not that bad, just relax. Nothing is going to happen."

"I can't. This bloody thing is so loud. Talk to me, Granger. What are your parents names again?"

"Hugh and Elene. They're dentists and nice people, so don't be cruel to them."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I thought we were trying to be civil."

"Oh, right," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You don't have any siblings?"

"No. Just like you, I'm an only child."

"It must get lonely then."

"Not really, I have muggle friends from school."

"You mean from Hogwarts?"

"No, I mean from the primary school I went to before Hogwarts. We muggleborns actually attend school before going to Hogwarts, I'm sure your lot mostly get taught at home."

"I was taught at home by my mother," Draco said lightly, a soft sigh leaving him. "I'm leaving her alone this Christmas, I feel rather bad about it."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that exactly so she just evaded the subject. "What did she teach you most about?"

"Charms, she is very good at charms. She doesn't have to do any of the housework, or didn't have to till Potter set Dobby free."

"Good. Witches and Wizards shouldn't enslave those poor creatures," she said, having to bite her tongue against the words that threatened to come next. She knew just how badly they had treated Dobby and couldn't be more glad that he was free from that.

"It's what they like to do, Granger."

"Not all of them and the ones who do like doing it for the praise not the punishment, Draco."

"How do you know that?"

"Because no one likes being belittled when they try their hardest to please someone, that's how I know!"

The fact that she had almost shouted at him made the statement drive just a bit deeper into his heart. What the hell was going on with him? He knew that Hermione didn't know just how him and his father worked, but still he felt like she had said that purposely to get a rise out of him.

"Sometimes that's what it takes."

"It's never okay to belittle someone to make yourself feel superior. _Never,_" Hermione insisted.

"I'm wagering you were the type to always make your parents proud."

"I do make my parents proud and I want to continue making them proud. They support me in all that I do with praise and love, nothing less."

Just as Hermione had finished that statement the cab rolled to a stop before a suburban home that was two stories and so close to its neighbor it looked a bit smothered. But it was nice, the neighborhood seemed quiet enough as kids played in their own yards with their dogs. People drove passed in their cars and watered the lawns, everything done without the use of magic and had he not grown up with the use of it and thinking the lack of it meant barbarism he might have appreciated the majesty of it.

"Some of us didn't get that lucky," Draco said just as he opened the door of the cab and slid out.


	4. Granger's Keeper

The Granger home was not as large as Malfoy Manor, not even close but it was homey. It was located in a Suburban neighborhood that was completely muggle with cars going to and from each house. A modest two stories made up the house with its four bedroom and three baths. There was no way that it could hold a candle to the home that Draco grew up in whether in opulence or in size, but it did beat the home in Wiltshire with its homey appeal. There was a warmth and charm in the house that could soak into a person's very bones. Even Draco could feel it as he sat at the dining table in the middle of the kitchen area.

There was such a contrast from the place he'd grown up when compared to the place that Hermione had grown up. Still he couldn't help but stare as Hermione stood at the opening of the dining room with her parents. The ways that her mother touched her hair and smiled at her made his stomach plummet a bit because he couldn't help but think of his mother. But it wasn't what bothered him the most, rather it was the way her father seemed to be glowing with pride and adoration as he spoke to her that made a ping of jealousy build in his core.

When Hugh Granger looked up at Draco, he looked away so to avoid his gaze and it was a good thing because there was no disguising the jealousy that was swirling in gray eyes. Hermione looked over her shoulder and easily read how tense Draco was, but she looked to her mother and smiled. Gently, she coaxed her mother's hand away from her hair and took hold of it so to lead her over to Draco. She didn't have to say anything for her father to follow along because he was right behind her and her mother.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy," she said gently eying the Slytherin as if to tell him he better play nice or suffer her wrath.

Draco turned around to face them before getting to his feet, albeit rather reluctantly, so he could show them some respect.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said while offering his hand to Hugh first.  
"It's my pleasure, you can call me Hugh," he said and shook Draco's hand gingerly.

"And you can call me Elene. It's nice to meet you, dear. We hope this hasn't inconvenienced you too much."

Hermione glared at Draco, half expecting him to make an offhanded comment that was more a backhanded compliment than a simple answer, but it seemed he was full of surprises and humility this afternoon.

"Not at all, Elene. I hope that I haven't inconvenienced you by tagging along on your vacation."

"Not at all, love. Any friend of Hermione's is welcome on this trip," she smiled kindly to him.

"Speaking of friends, Harry and Ron couldn't make it?" Hugh asked as he looked to his daughter with soft eyes.

"No, dad. They had their own projects to take care of with their partners."

"Ah, well that's too bad," Hugh frowned gently before shrugging his shoulders, not even realizing the slight change in Draco's demeanor and the sneer that moved over his face for a few moments. "But your mother and I should get going if we're to catch our flights."

"Of course, you shouldn't be late," Hermione agreed.

"We're going to call as soon as we get to the cottage."

"And Draco and I will meet you there. We need to go by magical means; Draco isn't used to muggle means of transportation."

"That's right, okay," Hugh said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hermione will be fine, Draco looks like a strong chap he'll take care of her. Won't you, Draco?"

For a moment Draco looked as if he had been caught in the headlights, but he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, mam, of course I will."

"See, Hugh. We have nothing to worry about, now let's go."

"Okay, Draco would you be so kind to help me get the suitcases in the car?" Hugh asked as he looked to the boy with a soft grin. "Women should never be made to do the work a man can do for her."

Elene beamed, her face lighting up with the adoration and love she felt for her husband and Draco couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't something that he was used to seeing on his parent's faces, but he didn't let it bother him too much instead he nodded and followed Hugh into the foyer where the four suitcases stood against the wall.

It was like a dream to see Draco actually behaving himself and being kind to his parents, but Hermione found herself smiling despite the fact that she was sure he was just doing it because they were older than he was. Still she followed after the two men with her mother out the front door and down the walkway to the car parked in the driveway. There was something eerie about seeing Malfoy place the suitcases in the boot of the car with her father, even more so when the two men seemed to chatter and smile at one another. Could Draco actually be enjoying himself with her muggle father? Or was he possibly a better actor than she ever gave him credit for?

Whatever the answer to the question may have been she was going to have to wait a bit longer to get it because her thoughts were interrupted when her mother turned on her and smiled. There was no need for words; it was always this way with her mother. She acted as if Hermione was once again going to board the train to Hogwarts and leave her for months on end when it would only be a few hours. Still, Hermione hugged her back and smiled before pulling back and looking up at her mom.

"You be safe, love. And try not to destroy the house while you wait, hm?" Elene smiled; apparently she had remembered Hermione mentioning that she and Draco were not the best of friends.

Hermione blushed before nodding her head at her mother's request, unable to answer because she was soon being scooped up into her father's arms. There was no doubt in her mind that her dad gave the best bear hugs in the world, he squeezed her just hard enough that as soon as he released her she'd still be feeling it moments later. She felt warm due to the embrace and couldn't help the wide grin that moved over her face.

"Thanks, dad, you're the greatest," she said with a soft laugh.

"Well, I have to thank my lucky stars every day for having you for a daughter. I must have done something right besides marrying your mother," Hugh grinned before kissing Hermione's forehead gently.

Draco was watching this with a pretty passive expression on his face, but he was wondering just how anyone could ever live up Granger's expectations of love. Her parents were so perfect at being happy; he was suddenly aware of the reasons why Hermione had to be perfect at just about everything she did. It ran in the family.

The Granger family split up as Hugh moved to the drivers' seat and Elene moved to the passengers'. Hugh rolled down his window so to wave at his daughter before he turned his brown eyes to Draco and pointed at him with a smile.

"Take care of my little girl, son. I'm leaving her in your hands."

"I'll do my best, sir," Draco said quite seriously.

Hermione and Draco stood in the walkway as they watched her parent's car back out of the driveway and drive off down the street. She felt a bit weary at the idea of spending another few hours with Draco all by herself but she knew there was no way to get around it. And with one last wave to her parents as they disappeared down the street Hermione turned around to head back into the house.

Though he didn't know what exactly was going on and how they would get to France, Draco was glad that Hermione thought to keep him from being put into yet another uncomfortable situation. He had actually figured that she would not give a damn and instead let him suffer through it. But he had to wonder what she had in store for them when it came to transportation; she probably got them a portkey of some sort.

Draco followed her back into the house and into the kitchen where Hermione was sifting through the refrigerator. She took the Tupperware container that was filled with left over Shepard's pie that her mother said she'd made the night before. Setting out two plates on the counter, Hermione looked over to Draco and quirked her brow.

"Do you want some? It's my mother's specialty, it's better than the Shepard's pie we get at school," Hermione said with a nostalgic smile as she scooped some of the meaty concoction onto one plate.

"Erm, sure," Draco said as he watched Hermione.

The thought occurred to him that she was actually treating him more like a friend than someone she was forced to work with that she didn't like at all. She just put a spoonful of food onto the second plate before popping one into a boxlike contraption that had Draco a bit confused.

"What is that you're putting it in?"

"It's a microwave, Draco. It warms up the food," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh," he said, still curious as to how but he decided not to ask any more questions.

Soon the food was nice and warm and Hermione set the plates of food on the table along with a couple of forks before hurrying off to the fridge to take out the bottle of butterbeer that she always kept in the house. Pouring two glasses of the amber liquid she set the bottle aside before taking her seat across from Draco.

He poked at the food for a moment as if trying to figure out if it was worth eating or not till finally he took a forkful and was pleasantly surprised on how good it tasted. It was probably the best Shepard's pie he had ever eaten, but he wasn't going to voice that.

"So how are we getting to France?"

"Well, I know that you didn't want anyone to know that you were coming with me, but I had to tell Professor McGonagall so she could help me get a sanctioned portkey," Hermione said between her bites of food.

Sometimes she forgot just how much she missed her mother's cooking, but right now she was content to have the warmth in her stomach. Stopping to take a drink from her glass, she watched Draco as he ate while looking more at peace with the world than she had ever seen him look. It was different to see him content or even happy about what he was doing, but there was always something heavy in his gray eyes that he didn't hide as well as he thought he did. But right now, he looked absolutely at ease until he looked up to find her staring and he glared.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing, for a second there you actually looked like you were enjoying yourself," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Well, your mother's cooking isn't all that bad."

"No, she's really good actually. Does your mum cook?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It's not her place to cook, it's beneath her."

"A woman working with her hands and cooking for her family isn't something to look down upon."

"Truth is I don't think she knows how to cook," Draco said with a shrug as he sipped at his glass of butterbeer.

"Well, that's understandable. I don't think it would have been part of her upbringing."

"It definitely was not. My grandmother was hardly the homely type either."

"Ah," Hermione nodded as she finished off her plate and made to wash it in the sink. "So you knew your grandparents?"

"Yes, but they died when I was still young."

"Oh."

Draco stood up with his nearly completely cleaned plate in hand before moving over to her to reach in and slip it into the sink, but Hermione took hold of his wrist and shook her head.

"In this house we clean after ourselves."

"Oh come on, Granger. I've never had to clean a dish in my life."

"It's really not that hard," she said with a grin, probably enjoying his discomfort far more than she should have.

"Don't make me do this," Draco said with a groan, but Hermione moved up next to him and urged him to dip his plate into the sink.

She reached in to get the sponge that was still warm and soapy from having been used to clean her own plate and she offered it to him. Draco eyed the porous thing before wrinkling his nose at it and taking it from her hand, grimacing at the feel of it in his palm. Though he really couldn't complain too much it wasn't exactly the most horrible thing he'd ever done. So he started to slowly work at the plate slowly, rubbing up and down and only making to smear more of the mashed potatoes and what was left of the gravy from the meat. It only seemed to be getting dirtier rather than getting cleaner.

"You're supposed to do it in circles and dip the sponge in every once in a while," Hermione laughed gently.

Draco's brow furrowed in frustration though he nearly flinched when he felt Hermione's hand sliding over his to guide the movements of the sponge. She guided him in slow circles, forcing him to dip his hand into warm water to clean the sponge before once again working it over the glass surface of the plate. It only took a few minutes for it to get clean, but Draco didn't seem to notice because he was looking down at Hermione rather than down at the dish in his hand.

There was a warmth building up in his chest that was foreign to him, so foreign in fact that it rather startled him to the point that he flinched. His flinch was enough to get her attention and she looked up from the plate so to look up at Draco. When she caught that he was looking down at her and she couldn't help the blush that moved over her cheeks.

"I think it is clean now, Draco. You should stop before you was off the designs on it," she said with a smile before pulling her hand away from his.

"Oh," he said with a chuckle before pulling the plate out of the water and placing it on the drying rack with Hermione's plate.

"It wasn't so bad was it? Not as scary as you thought. Hm?"

"Are you making fun of me, Granger?"

"Not at all, Malfoy, I'm actually proud of you."

"Right," Draco said as he dried his hands on dishtowel Hermione had handed him.

"Well, we can wait in the living room till my dad phones us."

Hermione stepped out of the kitchen into the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the nearest magazine. It was actually one that was for those into dentistry with main stories talking about new finds for keeping teeth healthy along with new techniques. She lost herself in the pages, perhaps not as into it as her parents were but she didn't mind it at all. Draco took this time to walk around the living room slowly, his eyes sweeping over each of the frames atop the fire mantle and shelves.

All of them displayed smiling faces whether it was Elene, Hugh or Hermione, but they seemed to smile the brightest when the three of them together. So used to his photos moving, he was caught off guard by the fact that these pictures stayed completely still. It didn't do anything to take away from the emotion that was displayed on their faces, but Draco stood before them and studied the ones of Hermione on her own longer than the rest. Whether it was the one of her in her bathing suit when she was just eight or nine or one from last Christmas of her sitting amongst her presents and holding up the new toothbrush her parents got her with a smile on her face that made it seem like it was the best gift in the world.

Was she always this happy with her parents? Draco could only wonder if that was how it was supposed to be. It was never that way with his mother and father; he couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled so much that it hurt. Sometimes he smiled when it was just him and his mother, but never when it was all of them. There just seemed to be something weighing on his father that he made sure everyone else felt when he was in the room. In all honesty, these pictures made him a bit jealous.

"Draco?" Hermione broke through his minor stupor.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking at your photos. It's a bit odd to see them stay still like that."

"It's not as bad as you think. It's just a few photos," she laughed to herself before shaking her head as she placed the magazine down. "You learn to get used to it. My parents still get a bit out of sorts when I show them pictures of Harry, Ron and I that move."

"My parents would probably fall of their nut if I showed them a photo that remained still."

"Ron was a bit confused by it, he shouted at them the first time before I explained to him that they were muggle photos not magical ones."

"Weasley would do something like that and make a fool of himself."

"Don't be cruel, Draco. Ron is well meaning and like you he's grown up in the wizarding world all his life."

"His life is nothing like mine."

"Why? Because you have money and he doesn't?"

"Yes, for one thing. For another his sense of family and my sense of family are completely different aren't they?"

"Not really. He loves his parents and I'm sure you love yours. They love you and as his love him."

"But it's different. I don't expect you to understand."

"I could try if you'd actually explain yourself for once instead of being cryptic about it."

"Forget it," Draco mumbled.

Hermione was about to protest his sudden silence when the phone on the end table next to her started ringing. She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear, smiling as she heard her father on the other line.

"Okay, dad. We will leave now," Hermione said gently before laughing. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure Draco will take care of me or I'll be taking care of him really."

Draco was watching her and he felt that odd warmth spread in his chest when he heard her giggle. He swallowed thickly before turning away from her and heading toward the entranceway where he left his satchel and where Hermione's single suitcase stood. It was a good thing to catch a breath without having to look at her. In fact it gave Draco the ability to rub at his chest in confusion to the feeling that had been building there.

There had only been a few minutes that he was able to use to reign in that feeling before Hermione walked into the hallway with a rusty looking horseshoe in her hand. She held it out to Draco as she reached to take her suitcase from beside him. The thought occurred to him that he should stop her and carry her bag for her, but he didn't. Instead he just took hold of the other side of the horseshoe and pulled the strap of his satchel over his shoulder.

"So when is this thing going to take-"

He didn't even have time to finish his statement before that feeling of being tugged from around the waist took over him. Hermione was gone when the world started spinning and all that was solid under his feet was gone to the wind. Scenery was blurred into one continuous motion till he finally heard Hermione's voice warning him to brace himself. Using a portkey wasn't exactly his favorite mode of transportation, but he had enough sense to bend his knees and actually managed to find the ground without meeting it on his hands and knees.

Though he might have saved himself, Hermione hadn't. She was on her hands and knees before him, there was snow beneath her and Draco rushed over to help her get up. Surely, her hands were going to freeze off from having been dipped in the snow but he helped her onto her feet. Taking her hands into his he rubbed them for a moment before releasing them and looking her over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll never get used to landing that way," she laughed before looking over his shoulder, which caused him to turn around to look too. "But welcome to France, Malfoy."

The view almost took his breath away. They were standing on a precipice of sorts with snow that was only a couple of inches deep beneath their feet. It was fresh and white, but it was the scent in the air that let him know he was somewhere that wasn't at all like London. He could smell pine and crisp clean smell of the woodsy air around them. In the distance he could see a modest two-story cottage nestled amongst the tall pine trees with smoke billowing out of the chimney. A pile of firewood was built up against the side of the cabin. It looked welcoming, homey even.

"Come on," Hermione said with a small smile.


	5. Conflicting Emotions

The night had been uneventful, just a nice dinner with unpacking. Despite the fact that he had been informed that he would be sharing a bedroom with Hermione, Draco managed to fall asleep on the extra twin within the room. They had spent half the night making sure their beds were as far apart as possible. It hadn't been the most comfortable situation, but nothing about this Yule break was proving to be easily stomached. Still the both of them fell asleep without saying goodnight.

Draco was turning over in the bed, the sheets managing to entangle his body but he didn't seem to mind. Half-naked due to the heater that was on blast in the room, his skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat that glistened in the moonlight that spilled in from the window across the room. He groaned audibly and rolled over once more; his dreams seeming to give him a hell of a time.

_Snow was falling steadily from the sky down onto his head, quickly melting due to the warmth. Even the snowflakes that touched his pale skin didn't stand much of a chance because the moment they met his skin they melted to further lubricate his body. Draco felt a tongue pushing into his mouth, sliding over the bottom row of his teeth. There were hands moving over his slick back, fingers tracing over the each dip of every vertebrae along his spine. Those same hands moved to the small of his back, fingers pressing harshly into the sacral dimples causing him to groan. _

_The body he pressed against was warm and wet, he felt each inch of supple skin give way to his fingertips as they drug along sloping sides. Long-fingers danced along gently bending spine before his hands moved to feel the swell of her breasts, but all he could seem to feel was the steady hammering of a heart behind skin and bone. Though he could not hear it Draco could feel his own heart beating in time with it, something about that made this all the more intimate. He pressed closer, trying to become one with his counterpart._

_A soft, wanton moan caused him to pull out of the nirvana that had threatened to consume him whole. Just the sweet taste of her tongue, the soft feel of her lips on his was enough to enchant him. But that small noise caused him to snap out of it and slowly Draco pulled away from the girl in front of him. His eyes opened slowly, heavy lids almost unwilling to part from lower ones but as soon as he caught sight of that face they snapped open wide. _

_Hermione was standing before him, her brown eyes glittering so brilliantly despite the white flecks that caught on her lashes and obscured his vision. There was a delicate smile on her pink lips, much like the Mona Lisa's there surely was a secret behind it. _

"_Draco, what's wrong? Why are you stopping? I thought you wanted this," she cooed to him, her hand sliding along his hair. _

_He let out a groan, which caught him off guard and he instantly pulled away from her touch. _

"_Don't," he whispered. _

_Draco let his eyes drop away from his face, realizing that he was trembling and that the cold was starting to settle over his body. The only thing that had been keeping him so warm was Hermione's bare body against his own, her soft supple flesh was achingly gone now and he felt bare. A feeling of emptiness bubbled up from the pit of his stomach before he flinched as dainty hands cupped his face. _

_Her palms were warm and soft, they smelled vaguely of brown sugar. Though his heart had started beating so heavily within his chest he leaned into her hands, opening his eyes to find her brown ones. They were endless and warm, that empty feeling beginning to diminish because she was driving it away. His breath hitched at the back of his throat when he saw her moving forward and watched her lips part just-so just as their lips were to meet. _

Just as he felt the pressure of his lips on hers, Draco sprang up in bed gasping for breath. He looked over to see the moonlight spilling over Hermione's face. There was a peaceful look on her face as she hadn't been bothered by his sudden start. The way the moonlight glistened in the natural light brown highlights in her hair, he felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. He had never noticed how beautiful she was, but there in the moonlight she could have been part of his dream. He could still be dreaming, but when she rolled over and bore her back to him he realized he wasn't.

* * *

Hermione had woken up the next day far before Draco had so she was sure to leave the room without disturbing him. Just because they were forced to do this project together hardly meant that she was obligated to let him ruin her entire Yule vacation, now did it? So she let him sleep, while she went into the town with her parents to pick up some food.

They had just returned to the cabin and put the food when Hugh and Elene left Hermione so that they could go skiing. Hermione assured them that she would meet with them after she made sure that Draco was settled and okay. Even though they told her to bring him along something told her that he wasn't going to be a willing participant in any winter escapades other than sitting beside a fire. Still though she decided to take the higher road in this and actually made him a mug of cocoa.

It was nearly ten in the morning and yet he still wasn't up, she honestly hoped he wasn't thinking he was going to just sleep away his time here. One more glance at the watch on her wrist and she huffed before leaving the table with her hot cocoa and his on top of it. Hermione nearly stomped down the hallway to her usual room only to push open the door to find Draco standing there with his nicely tailored slacks undone at the front to reveal the black boxer-briefs he wore beneath. His white shirt was open and not tucked because he was too busy fiddling with one of his cufflinks.

As soon as he saw Hermione standing in the doorway he instantly brought his shirt to a close so she couldn't get a view of his bare chest beneath it. There was no blush on his cheeks from embarrassment, but Draco was glaring daggers at her as he continued to mess with his cufflink.

"Stare any harder, Granger, and I'll begin to think you like what you see."

"I," Hermione said with a dry mouth before rolling her eyes and clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up yet."

"I was up shortly after you left. I didn't want to bathe with you in the house."

"And why not?"

"You may have _accidentally_ let yourself in not knowing I was naked," he said with a sneer.

"I'm not going to spy on you, Draco. You're not my type."

"You mean gangly, stupid, and ginger? Definitely not."

Hermione felt the heat of her annoyance in her face; he was acting like he always did when they were in school. For a moment there she thought that he would actually put effort in trying to make this work without too much of a hitch. And dare she even think it, she was sure he was starting to loosen up. Apparently she was wrong.

"Leave Ronald out of this," she hissed at him. "And hurry up; I'd rather be with my parents then waiting for you."

Draco seemed to be totally enthralled with the task of doing up each button of his dress shirt then tucking it in. Even after a nearly hour long shower, he couldn't shake the feeling of that dream from his skin. If he closed his eyes for too long he could feel the softness of Hermione's body against his, he could even taste her kisses on his lips. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was not the type of girl that he was supposed to dream about. Though, in all honesty, it wasn't like he had ever spent his nights dreaming about the likes of Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass either.

Finally, he shrugged into his dress jacket and buttoned it at his stomach before he turned his gray eyes back on Hermione. She was still standing in the doorway looking as pissed off as ever, but he wouldn't allow himself to care.

"I'm not at all surprised by that, Granger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean of course you'd rather be with your _kind_. I'd rather be with mine, but alas I'm surrounded by a bunch of useless muggles."

Once again Hermione was floored by Draco and she couldn't find a word to say to him because she was too angry. Instead she left the doorway and slammed the door to the room shut behind her leaving Draco to his thoughts as she rushed to the kitchen.

The poor mug of cocoa that she had made for him didn't stand a chance from the moment that she picked it up. Hermione flung it into the sink and the mug shattered, the hot liquid sprayed all over her hand it burned but not as much as the piece of the mug embedded in her open palm. Sniffling, she forcefully turned the faucet on and held her bleeding hand under the running water. The angry tears in her eyes kept her from being able to tell whether she was going to need stitches or not, but she pulled her hand free of the water and wrapped it in a dishtowel.

It was the sound of the wooden floor creaking that caused her to turn on her heels, her brown eyes glaring daggers at Draco. There he stood with a placid and unreadable look on his face, even as he glanced down at her hand wrapped in the towel. He watched as her nostrils flared in the anger she was trying to keep under control.

"What do you want? Why don't you just go home? No grade is worth dealing with you! You're a foul, horrid person, Draco Malfoy! You don't know how to be human! You're soulless and cowardly; you don't know how to be anything less than your father's son! How dare you come on my vacation with my family and act like you're above us! You're not!"

Hermione was shouting so loud that she was nearly shaking at this point.

"You're lower than dirt, lower than the mud you compare my blood to. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves, but you are beyond redemption! You are just a foul, lonely, angry little boy! I don't want to deal with that, I don't have to deal with that."

"Granger," Draco started, but stopped when he caught her gaze. She was still glaring at him, daring him to say something else tactless and hurtful. "I'm sorry."

"No! You're not. You don't know how to feel remorse, Draco. So just leave! Owl your mother and leave. I'm sure she can send someone to fetch you."

"I can't go home."

"Well, you can't stay here. Not if you're going to insult my parents, insulting me is one thing but they have this warped idea that you're a fine, upstanding gentleman. And I'd rather they not learn how wrong they are, so just leave!"

"You're not listening to me!"

"Because I don't have to listen to you! We're not friends as you constantly remind me with your derogatory comments about me and my family. So just go home!"

"I can't."

"And why not? Does your mother not want you or something?"

"Of course, she wants me!" Draco nearly shouted at her. "She's the only person who has ever wanted me even at my worst times my mother wanted me."

"Then why stay here? She wants you, I don't. So go home, you're never going to change."

"Your parents don't see me like you see me; they don't judge me for what I've done to you even if they should," Draco said, running fingers through his hair. "I can't go home because then she'll wonder where I was and even though she won't get angry when I tell her I know she'll be disappointed. Because even though my mother loves me she doesn't look at me like your mother and father look at you. I'm her pride and joy because I'm the perfect pure blood, but you're their pride and joy because you're you. They probably had no prerequisites for you before you were born. I was expected to be blond and gray-eyed like my father, I lived up to that but now I'm expected to be as strong and as stubborn and as devious as him. You have no idea how lucky you are or how jealous I am of you. Mudblood or not, you've got everything!"

The silence that fell between them after his last sentence seemed endless. Hermione was staring at him and felt as if someone had hit her with a stupefy charm in the center of her chest. It was hard to fathom that Draco Malfoy could possibly be jealous of her. All the years of him holding his blood status over her head like it was the ultimate prize, Hermione always knew that it wasn't because she was happy without it. But it never occurred to her that he could see that, that he could actually come to realize that she didn't need what he had to be happy.

Though her lips parted so that she could say something nothing came out. Instead she stood there near the sink, leaning back against it and looked down to her bandaged hand. There was blood staining the dishtowel already. Draco saw the blood and his brow knitted together as he took a step closer to her, grabbing her hand within his own. Slowly he peeled the dishtowel away from her palm, his bottom lip caught between his perfect teeth as if he were concentrating as hard as he could so not to hurt her.

All she could hear was the steady thudding of her heart in her ears; the warmth in her face was a giveaway that she was surely blushing because he was touching her so tenderly. Hermione took the moment that he was concentrating on her hand to study his face. No one could say that Draco was anything less than handsome. There was beauty in the way that his blond hair fell over his forehead when it wasn't properly slicked back. Even if there was a devil-may-care attitude about the way his hair fell onto his forehead, Hermione couldn't help herself as she reached to smooth his hair back.

Surprisingly his hair didn't feel greasy beneath her fingers; it felt like silk and easily gave way to slide through her slightly parted fingers. Draco had been so immersed in studying her hand that he didn't realize that her fingers where in his hair till she actually went in for the second time. He pulled back slowly, his gray eyes finding her brown ones before he swallowed thickly.

"I've got some salve to help heal this since we can't use magic," he said as he released her hand and took a step back.

"No, that's okay. I'm of age," Hermione informed him as she looked down to her hand.

"Already?"

"Yes, my birthday was in September."

"Well, happy belated birthday, Granger."

Hermione laughed without thinking not bothering to linger on the fact that she had just run her fingers through his blond hair. She could still feel the silken tresses between her fingers, but she knew that wasn't going to be happening again anytime soon.

"Thank you, I'll ignore the sarcasm."

"You're welcome," Draco said with a smirk.

"I'm going to heal this and go out with my parents."

"What are they doing?"

"Skiing. You don't have to come; I mean you could just come out and watch."

"Not willing to teach me, Granger?"

"Are you willing to learn?"

"Only if you think I'm worth the pain."

"You're worth a lot more than I give you credit for."


End file.
